22KISS
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: A series of drabbles of the twenty-two different kinds of kisses shared between Makoto and Haru. \\ Yaoi, HaruxMako [active]
1. Chapter 1: Hair, Longing

**Hey guys! Here's my second Free! fanfic. I promise that this one will be much, much happier than the last one...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And I don't own these beautiful characters.**

* * *

_[**1**]_

｢**HAIR**; **LONGING**｣

* * *

"Mako-kun," Makoto's ears perked up. Haru rarely addressed him like that. It must have been something interesting or important.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Before Makoto could turn around he felt lips touch the back of his head. He froze.

"Lay off the 'chan.'" He heard whispered behind him. Makoto felt Haru kiss his hair again. Why was he doing this?

"Haru-chan, stop." He said. He heard Haru grunt.

"Stop whining." Haru then sat down next to him on the couch. Makoto sat in a statue state with the television remote control in his right hand. His thumb hovered over a button. "Are you going to press play?" He heard Haru asked.

Makoto fumbled and blushed. "Yeah, right now." He hurriedly pressed the button.


	2. Chapter 2: Forehead, Blessing

_[__**2**__]_

｢**FOREHEAD**; **BLESSING**｣

* * *

Haru tapped Makoto's shoulder suddenly. "I have something for you." He unfolded his hands and revealed a small orca whale charm. Makoto smiled.

"Thank you Haru-chan." Haru frowned suddenly.

"I told you to lay off—" Makoto pecked his forehead. Haru sputtered on his words. Makoto's smile widened. He had never seen his blue-eyed friend like this before.

"You know I can't lay off the '-chan.'" He said in a low voice. Haru looked at him with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Makoto gave a breathy laugh and slung a lazy arm over his friend's shoulders. "Come on, we don't want to get the others waiting." Haru simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Face, Adoration

[3]

｢**FACE**; **ADORATION**｣

* * *

"Haru-chan, come look at the sky!" Makoto called out. He was spending the night at Haru's home just because he had an odd feeling. He couldn't describe this emotion. For some reason he wanted to be around Haru, felt like his friend was going to be lonely tonight.

He heard his friend's shuffling steps behind him as he turned back to the window. "Lay off the '-chan.'" Makoto heard Haru murmur under his breath.

As they silently watched the cosmos a meteor streaked across the sky. Both of their eyes lit. "They say you should make a wish." Makoto said. After a few seconds he felt lips on the side of his face. Makoto blushed as he whipped his head around. "H-Haru..." he stammered.

"I wished for confidence." He heard Haru say before he ventured off somewhere in the house. Makoto touched his cheek lightly in thought and smiled. He recognized the feeling now.

It was care.


	4. Chapter 4: Ear, Temptation

_[__**4**__]_

｢**EAR**; **TEMPTATION**｣

* * *

"Makoto," Haru seemed to purr his name out. It send an odd sensation through Makoto's spin. Arms were wrapped around him suddenly. Makoto's eyes widened.

"Haru-chan, what are you doing?" He asked. Something licked his ear. Green eyes widened even more. "H-Haru-chan don't do that!" Makoto exclaimed. He tried to shake Haru off of him but was unsuccessful.

His ear was licked again. "No." Was the only reply he got. A soft kiss against the tip of his ear was planted instead. "You're too tall." He heard Haru mutter before he was let go. Makoto touched his fact. It was hot. He spun on his heels and followed Haru.

"It's not fault that I'm three inches taller than you!" He called out.


	5. Chapter 5: Bridge of Nose, Cherish

_[__**5**__]_

｢**BRIDGE OF NOSE**; **CHERISH**｣

* * *

Makoto stared at Haru from across the table. His friend was oddly adorable in his eyes, even though externally the boy seemed unhappy and bored all the time. He knew when the raven-haired teen was happy, such as right now.

"Mako, why are you staring at me?" Makoto averted his gaze immediately.

He brought his hand to the back of his head awkwardly. "No reason," he mumbled. He then stood up and slowly walked over to Haru. "Can I tell you something Haru?" Haru simply raised an eyebrow. Makoto kissed the bridge of his nose. "You're really cute." He whispered as he backed away.

Haru had the same expression on his face. "Don't call me cute." He muttered. The blue-eyed boy then got up and left. Makoto sighed and chased after him.

"Don't just leave me again." He scolded as he caught up to his friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Cheek, Satisfaction

_[__**6**__]_

｢**CHEEK**; **SATISFACTION**｣

* * *

Haru set out two plates in front of them. Makoto sat down and sighed, he was expecting the same meal. It was always mackerel whenever he came over. Makoto never complained due to his gentle nature. But internally he was growing tired of the fish.

Haru placed something else on his plate. It was green curry. Makoto smiled as he looked up at his friend. Haru placed a helping of the same food on his plate (even though he didn't look happy about it).

"Thank you Haru-chan." Makoto said before he dug in. He ignored Haru's usual complaint as he savored the food. When he was finished it was nearing dusk outside. He gathered his jacket but went back to Haru on an afterthought.

His friend was placing their dishes in the sink. Makoto lightly tapped Haru shoulder. "What?" The blue-eyes boy muttered as he turned around. Makoto pressed a small kiss against his cheek.

"Really, thank you. I love curry." He then left he house. It took Haru a few minutes to recollect himself and continue washing the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7: Lip, Love

_[__**7**__]_

｢**LIP**; **LOVE**｣

* * *

"I'm not cute, not saying that." Haru muttered. Makoto simply chuckled.

"You really are." When Haru pouted the green-eyed teen continued to laugh. "Haru-chan can't help it if he's cute."

"You said that like Nagisa." Haru said under his breath. A sudden impulse took over Makoto's senses. He grabbed Haru's shoulders and kissed him. The lip lock was brief due to Makoto's nervousness, but it was still pleasurable.

"Do you think you're cute now?" Makoto asked. He could tell Haru was holding back a blush (which was a very rare event with him).

"No." Was the reply. Haru began to get up to leave but Makoto help him down. "Mako-kun let go of me." Makoto kissed him again, yet a bit longer than the last time. "Stop that." Haru sighed.

"I can't help when you call me 'Mako-kun.'" Makoto whispered. He gave a small smile and pressed their foreheads together. Haru groaned but didn't back away.


	8. Chapter 8: Throat, Lust

**A bit of a mature scene in this one...**

**Hey, this is called "lust" for a reason.**

* * *

_[__**8**__]_

｢**THROAT**; **LUST**｣

* * *

Makoto sighed. It would be expected that Haru's skin would be dried out and withered from his obsession with water, but it was as soft as could be. The smoothness of his skin plus the sweet scent they were spreading was sending Makoto into overdrive. His senses were overwhelmed and he welcomed the feeling with open arms.

Haru moved down from lips down to his neck. He placed his lips over the ball of Makoto's throat. The brown-haired teen almost choked. He had not expected for Haru to do that. "H-Haru—" He murmured. His voice was low with desire. Haru shook his head.

He kissed his throat once more. "No talking." The raven-haired boy whispered. Makoto gave a small nod.


	9. Chapter 9: Nape of Neck, Attachment

_[__**9**__]_

｢**NAPE OF NECK**; **ATTACHMENT**｣

* * *

When Makoto opened his eyes he saw that Haru was already awake. He squeezed the other and yawned. "Good morning Haru-chan." He said. Haru didn't reply. Makoto let go and started to get up when Haru grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Haru asked. His voice had a softer tone than usual to it. The fact made Makoto feel guilty that he had to leave.

"I have to go home. Don't worry, I'll be back." Haru gestured with his hand for Makoto to come closer to him, the green-eyed boy did as told. Haru kissed his jawline.

"Please stay." He whispered. Makoto opened his mouth to protest but only sputters emerged. Haru latched himself on Makoto's neck suddenly, making the olive-hair boy gasp. He groaned when he was released and ran a finger over his neck. There was definitely a mark there now.

Makoto pecked the tip of Haru's nose and stood back up. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." He said before he left the room. As he did he noticed that Haru didn't tell him to lay off the honorific.


	10. Chapter 10: Back, Confirmation

**All these innuendos... But I had to keep this T-rated. ;)**

* * *

_[__**10**__]_

｢**BACK**; **CONFIRMATION**｣

* * *

Makoto stared down at Haru. His heart was beating wildly and his mind was clouded with desire. He exhaled loosely before opening his mouth to speak. "Can you turn over for me?" He asked. He hadn't meant for the low, growl-like undertone to his voice. He felt Haru tremble underneath him.

The blue-eyed teen turned onto his stomach as told. Makoto inhaled deeply before he settled his hands on Haru's sides. "Are you ready?" He asked. He felt Haru tremble again before nodding slightly. Makoto wasn't convinced.

He leaned down to Haru's ear and whispered, "Are you sure Haru?" Another tremble and nod came. Makoto kissed the small of his back before straightening up. "I'll be gentle." He said.

If Makoto was hearing properly, he thought he heard a small, "Please," murmured by his lover.


	11. Chapter 11: Chest, Possession

_[__**11**__]_

｢**CHEST**; **POSSESSION**｣

* * *

Makoto and Haru were both breathless. The raven-haired boy was sprawled on top of the olive-haired boy. Makoto simply held him with one arm loosely clenched around his waist.

After a few minutes of silence Makoto spoke. "Are you feeling okay?" Haru simply glanced up at him. Makoto could detect the smallest pained look in those eyes and it made a tinge of guilt alight in his chest.

Haru then placed both hands on either side of Haru and straightened up slightly. He briefly connected his lips to the other's neck before lowering himself. Haru kissed the left-side of chest, almost exactly where his heart was located. Makoto's inner beat accelerated and he held Haru close to him. "Go to sleep Haru-chan."

"Okay." Haru muttered. Makoto guessed that he was just too tired to argue.


	12. Chapter 12: Arm, Yen

**Original words were "longing/love/attachment," but I already used all those. So I changed it to "yen," which is Chinese for "to have a craving for a drug."**

**That suites this.**

* * *

_[__**12**__]_

｢**ARM**; **YEN**｣

* * *

"Haru," Makoto whispered against skin. He was in the midst of trailing kisses up his lover's arm. Haru's scent strongly reminded him of a pool's chlorine, a fresh fish, and all things that were good.

"Mako," he heard Haru whisper in response. Makoto nuzzled his face in the other's neck and sighed.

"I like this." The green-eyed boy simply stated.

"Me too." The blue-eyed boy murmured.


	13. Chapter 13: Wrist, Greed

_[__**13**__]_

｢**WRIST**; **GREED**｣

* * *

"Makoto," Haru called out. Makoto immediately stood and walked to the kitchen where his friend was. "How much do you like me?" He asked. Makoto was stunned at the question. How long did he ponder over it before finally asking it?

"I, um..." Makoto couldn't think of the right words to say to such a question. "I like you a lot. Why Haru-chan?"

"I know that, but exactly how much?" Makoto had a sudden urge inside him to do something he hadn't thought about before. He grabbed the raven-haired teen's hands and pressed a soft kiss against the inside of his wrist.

"I like you so much that I'm at a lose for words at how to express it." Makoto answered. Haru stared at him with an odd gleam in the eye before turning around.

"Lay off the 'chan.'" Was all Makoto got in a mutter. He smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, that was a bit late there. I think you're finally warming up to the nickname."

"No." Makoto chuckled and walked back to the living-room.


	14. Chapter 14: Back of Hand, Respect

_[__**14**__]_

｢**BACK OF HAND**; **RESPECT**｣

* * *

Makoto looked down to see Haru on one knee by his feet. "Haru-chan, what are you..." He trailed off when Haru cleared his throat quite loudly and took his hand and kissed it.

"Mako-kun," Haru presented what was behind his back. Makoto let out a breath of relief. "Will you go out with me?" Haru poked Makoto's stomach with a box of chocolates. For a moment the olive-haired boy was worried. He gleefully accepted the candy and sctrached the back of his head in confusion.

"You know, you could have just asked." Makoto said. Haru bolted up to his feet.

"Kou-san said that I had to do this." Makoto chuckled and patted his partner's back.

"I think she was just joking with you. Where do you have in mind?" The blue-eyed boy gave the briefest smile in the world, yet Makoto caught it and collected it as a smile nonetheless.


End file.
